


HIGH CUBE

by LugianBeforeSwine



Series: Shitfic Collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, What has my life become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a cube that Hinata can't reach and he needs Kageyama to get it for him...for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIGH CUBE

The day had finally arrived. Hinata had been pacing back and forth across their small apartment living room for approximately the last 387 minutes, anxiously awaiting his boyfriend’s arrival back home after work.

At last, Hinata heard the sound of a key being turned in their door. He raced the three and a half steps into their entryway and was greeted with the smack of the door into his face.

“Holy shit!” Kageyama exclaimed, but Hinata quickly brushed him off. They had more important matters to attend to then his quickly bruising forehead.

Hinata took a deep breath. “I…have a favor to ask you.”

Kageyama threw his work stuff down on the couch like the filthy slob he was. “What is it?”

“I need something from the top shelf of our bedroom closet.”

“Can’t you just pile the five stepstools I bought you on top of each other to reach it?”

Hinata pouted. “No! I want you to get it for me!”

“Fine, fine.” Kageyama looked all sulky but then that was how he always looked. He made his way to the bedroom, Hinata following close behind him.

The thing was, the top shelf of their closet was so high up that Kageyama couldn’t even see it. But he could reach it. And reach it he did. “What am I looking for?” he inquired, blindly groping around.

“It’s…a cube,” Hinata said mysteriously.

“A cube?” Kageyama repeated. “There’s nothing cube-shaped up here—oh, wait.” He pulled down a small brown box. “Is it this?”

“Yes!” Hinata cried, bursting with energy and also with tears for some reason??

“Hinata, why are you crying?!” Kageyama demanded.

“Just…” He sniffled. “Open the box, Kageyama!”

Kageyama stared at the box. It stared back at him. He slowly opened it. Inside was…another box!

“Haha,” Hinata laughed weakly. Kageyama glared at him. “Okay, okay,” Hinata said, “now open that box.”

Kageyama turned his glare to the second, smaller box inside of the first, larger box. Tentatively, he pried it open. When he saw what was inside, he gasped. He totally teared up, too, although he would deny it later. “Hinata…” he breathed.

“Kageyama…will you marry me?” Hinata asked, for inside the box was a wedding ring!

Kageyama sniffled helplessly. “Of course I will, you dorky little noodle!” Then they hugged forever. THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> because puns and that's all


End file.
